universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Metazoa
Universal Metazoa (or shortly known as Metazoa) is a zoological, marine and amusement park located at Universal Tijuana, Tijuana, Mexico, next-door to Universal Studios Mexico . It is owned and operated by Attractions and Entertainment of Mexico, a joint venture of NBCUniversal (a Comcast company) and Federal Government of Mexico. The park is Universal's equivalent of Disney’s Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park to be themed around animal conservation. Universal Metazoa is accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, World Association of Zoos and Aquariums, and Asociacion de Zoologicos, Criaderos y Acuarios de Mexico AC. Like all other Universal theme parks in rest of the world, Universal Metazoa has not limited itself to attractions and meet-n-greets based on Universal’s own library. It licensed other popular characters and franchises from rival companies, many of whom did not operate theme parks themselves. Some examples include Madagascar, Kung-Fu Panda, Shrek, and How to Train Your Dragon (DreamWorks Animation), Super Mario Bros., Splatoon, and Pokémon (Nintendo), Ice Age, Rio, Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who film, Family Guy, Planet of the Apes films, and The Simpsons (20th Century Fox), Dr. Seuss (Dr. Seuss Enterprises), Garfield (Paws, Inc.), Tom & Jerry (Turner Entertainment), Harry Potter, Beetlejuice, and Happy Feet (Warner Bros.), Clifford the Big Red Dog (Norman Bridwell and Scholastic), Pound Puppies, My Little Pony, and Littlest Pet Shop (Hasbro), SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Go, Diego, Go!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Bubble Guppies, Paw Patrol, and Rango (Viacom), Flipper, and Pink Panther (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer), The Berenstain Bears (Stan and Jan Berenstain), I Love Lucy (CBS, Inc.), Peanuts (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC), Hello Kitty (Sanrio), Betty Boop, and Popeye (Max Fleischer Studios and King Features), Animal Planet and The Crocodile Hunter (Discovery Communications), Stuart Little (Sony’s Columbia Pictures), Rocky and Bullwinkle, and Rankin-Bass’ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (DreamWorks Classics, Jay Ward Productions and Bullwinkle Studios), Where the Wild Things Are (Maurice Sendak), Scooby Doo, and The Yogi Bear Show (Hanna-Barbera Productions), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega), Alvin and the Chipmunks (Bagdasarian Productions), etc. 'Areas' Universal Metazoa theme park consists 12 themed areas, and with 11 sub-areas (in total: 23 areas), which surrounds the lagoon called “Discovery Lagoon”. The areas features animal exhibit attractions (and four of the areas are also animal exhibit attractions. And with exceptions of Bear Country - Home to the Berenstain Bears, Pokémon Zone, My Little Pony Land, and Skull Island: The Reign of Kong, which are the only four sections in the park which don't have animal exhibit attractions), rides, shows and other attractions (some are based on movies, television shows, video games, books, etc. and some are original), meet-n-greets, etc. ' ' 'Exotic Entry' The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the wildlife village with shops, dinning, entertainment and as well as attractions. Theme: “Wildlife” village ' ' Attractions Exotic Gardens - An animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to flamingos, swans, ducks, geese, cranes, storks, tortoises, fresh water fishes and Caribbean parrots. Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre Tour - An animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction which invites guest to take a backstage tour through the Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre where contains workers like veterinarians and animal keepers, rooms like hospital rooms, labs and research rooms, kitchens, and baby animal nurseries, and as well as animals that are been brought there.' Theme:' Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre. General Electric’s Exotic Theatre - A stage theater which show four annual shows.' '''Presented by General Electric. '''Theme:' stage Theater. ' ' Stores Universal Metazoa Souvenirs – a souvenir store located at the exit of Universal Metazoa theme park. It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. Universal Metazoa Photoshop – a photo store. Exotic Jewelry – a jewelry store. Restaurants Darwin’s '''– a restaurant named after a famous English naturist and geologist Charles Darwin and it serves various foods like hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, steaks, sandwiches, chicken, etc. '''Theme: '''Charles Darwin '''Beastly Feast – an outdoor café restaurant serving various foods. Snacks & drinks Exotic Snack Market – an outdoor snack stand serving drinks, pretzels, cinnamon sticks, ice creams, candies, potato chips, cookies, candies, etc. Healthy Gardens – a snack store which serves fruits, vegetables, and low-carb snacks Meet-n-Greet attractions All-Star Safari Zone '– a meet-n–greet attraction featuring various characters all wearing safari suits. Characters includes Woody Woodpecker & Friends characters (Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Chilly Willy), I Love Lucy cast (Lucy and Ricky), Universal Monsters (Frankenstein, Werewolf, Bride of Frankenstein, and Creature from the Black Lagoon), Beetlejuice, Despicable Me characters (Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Minions, and Vector), Betty Boop, The Simpsons characters (Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson, Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob), Popeye characters (Popeye, Olive Oil, Bluto), Shrek characters (Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots), and Super Mario Bros. characters (Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser) 'Africa ''' The second section themed around Africa with replicas of African village. '''Theme: '''Africa '''Attractions Out of Africa Journeys '– an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which is inspired by Karen Blixen’s 1937 Danish book and Universal Pictures’ 1985 film ''Out of Africa and it’s contains the habitats of African animals including lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, wildebeest, hippopotamus, antelopes, gazelles, African monkeys, ostriches, kudus, bongos, African wild dogs, hyenas, grey crowned cranes, okapis, African rhinos and others. Plus it also contains several of life-sizes replicas of props and engines inspired from the 1985 film along the way. '''Theme: ''Out of Africa book and film and African animals '''Engaging Pachyderms' – a dueling steel rollercoaster which consists two sides themed to elephants such as African and Asian elephant for guest to choose either one of them before riding them. It is sponsored by The Coca-Cola Company. Theme: '''African and Asian elephant. '''Height restriction: 56” Curious George’s Jungle Playland '''– an outdoor interactive play area aimed at young children age 2-6 hosted by a famous monkey Curious George. '''Theme: '''Curious George '''Stores Kenya Kiosk '– a gift shop. '''Theme: '''Africa '''African Village Treasure Marketplace '– an outdoor stand sells various items like jewelry, gems, vases, etc. Theme: African village 'Lions’ Den Store '– a lion-themed gift shop located at Pride Petite restaurant. '''Theme: '''Lions '''Restaurants Pride Grill '- a lion-themed restaurant located next door to Out of Africa Journeys attraction. In there, it consists an outdoor balcony which guest can take a view around real lions. The restaurant also serves chickens, burgers, hot dogs, pizzas, salads, etc. '''Theme: '''Lions '''African Village Eatery '– an outdoor restaurant next door to African Village Treasure Marketplace which serves African foods. '''Theme: '''African village '''Snacks & drinks The Watering Hole Stand '''– a snack stand which serves drinks and snack foods. '''Theme: African watering hole Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet Horton and Friends – a meet-n-greet zone featuring characters from Dr. Seuss’ 1954 book and a 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios’ 2008 film adaptation, Horton Hears a Who ''such as Horton the Elephant, Ned the Mayor of Whovillie, JoJo, Morton the Mouse and The Sour Kangaroo and Rudy Kangaroo. '''Theme: ' Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who Meet Curious George and A Man with a Yellow Hat– a characters zone located within the Curious George Jungle Playland kids’ play area featuring two characters from Curious George franchise. Theme: 'Curious George 'Madagascar a sub-area within Africa section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to wildlife of Madagascar. Attractions Madagascar Trails '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to lemurs ad other Madagascan animals including chameleons, geckos, fossas, etc. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series and Madagascan animals '''Journey to Madagascar '- an indoor boat ride based on the first ''Madagascar ''film. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar 'Madagascarousel '- a carousel ride with ''Madagascar ''characters. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series '''Stores Madagascar Crates '– a gift store located at the exit of Journey to Madagascar. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar ''series '''Meet-n-Greet attractions DreamWorks’ Madagascar Character Zone - a meet-n-greet zone located within Madagascar Trails, it featuring characters from DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar ''franchise like Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, the penguins, King Julian the Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mort the Mouse Lemur, Marcie the Aye-Aye, Vitaly the Tiger, Gia the Jaguar, and Stefano the Sea Lion. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series - 'Asian Kingdom' A third section themed to Asian jungle. '''Theme: '''Asia '''Attractions' The Eastern Exotic Walkway '- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction consisting Asian animals like tigers, Malaysian tapirs, buffalos, oxen, Asian elephants, Asian monkeys, Asian rhinos, etc. '''Panda Kingdom '- an animal exhibit attraction is home to giant panda bears and red pandas '''Stores Thailand Treasures '– a gift shop with Thai items. '''Theme: '''Thailand '''Asian Supply Palace '– a gift shop. '''Theme: Asia Restaurants China, Japan and Korea Diner (aka CJK Diner) '''– a Chinese/Japanese/Korean cafeteria restaurant. '''Theme: China, Japan and Korea Snacks & drinks Himalayan Treats '''– a stand which serves ice creams, ice cream cookie sandwiches, frozen yogurt, freezies, frozen drinks and other frozen goods. '''Meet-n-Greet attractions DreamWorks’ Kung-Fu Panda Character Zone '– a meet-and-greet attraction located outside of the Panda Kingdom exhibit featuring Po the panda, Master Shifu the red panda, Tigress the tiger, and Tai Lung the snow leopard from DreamWorks Animation’s ''Kung-Fu Panda franchise. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Kung-Fu Panda ''series ' ' 'Rainforest Adventure A fourth section themed to the rainforest of Central and South America. It is also an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with giant anteaters, Brazilian tapirs, South American monkeys, macaws, toucans, sloths, etc. Theme: Central and South American rainforest Attractions Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds – a family-friendly interactive stage show featuring Woody Woodpecker teaches the facts about birds. Theme: 'Woody Woodpecker and birds '''Dora & Diego’s Musical Jungle Adventure '– a sing-along musical stage show featuring the characters from Nickelodeon’s Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Deigo, Go! 'Theme: '''Nickelodeon’s ''Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Deigo, Go! 'Flying Toucans & Macaws '– a child-sized flying rollercoaster themed which is a similar concept to Pteranodon Flyers, but as a dueling coaster where young guest can choose either toucans or macaws-themed sections to take on a flight around Rainforest Adventure. 'Theme: '''toucans and macaws. It. '''Height restriction: '''36” – 56” '''Sumba! '– an outdoor musical performance with sumba music and Brazilian dancers. '''Theme: '''Sumba music '' '' '''Stores The Amazon Treasures – a gift store which sells toys, books, jewelries, etc. Restaurants Latin Quarter - a restaurant with Latin foods and as well as music performance. Theme: '''Latin culture '''Rainforest Café – a rainforest-themed restaurant owned by Landry's, Inc. Theme: '''rainforest '''Snacks & drinks Rainforest Treats '''– an outdoor snack stand which serves fruits, vegetables, drinks, cinnamon sticks, chips and candies '''Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet Dora & Friends '– a meet-and-greet attraction featuring Dora the Explorer, Boots the monkey, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. '''Theme: '''Nickelodeon’s ''Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Deigo, Go! '''Rio Friends - a character meet-n-greet area featuring characters from Fox/Blue Sky's Rio films such as Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Luiz, and Nigel. Theme: Rio franchise - 'Wild Seas' A fifth section themed to marine wildlife. It is also includes three sub-zones such as Amity Village, Inkopolis: The World of Splatoon'' and SpongeBob LandPants. '''Theme: '''marine wildlife '''Attractions' Marine Life – an aquarium-alike walkthrough attraction with fishes, crabs, lobsters, sponges, starfishes, orcas, dolphins, etc. Theme: marine animals Seals and Sea Lions Habitat – an animal exhibit where can encounter with seals and sea lions and even feed them with fishes. Theme: seals and sea lions Polar Wildlife – an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with two separated buildings with animals of Artic and Antarctica. Sponsored by Kodak. Theme: '''polar animals '''Here Comes Flipper! – a dolphin show based on 1960s feature film and television show Flipper. Theme:'' Flipper'' Happy Feet: Tappin’ on Stage – a musical revue show featuring the characters from Warner Bros. Happy Feet franchise. Theme: Happy Feet franchise Marine-Go-Round '''– a carousel based on sea animals. '''Theme: '''marine animals '''Stores Treasure Grotto – a store that sells toys, books, clothing, accessories, etc. Theme: '''sea '''Harbor Market – an outdoor store stand that sells marine-related gifts. Theme: 'harbor '''Polar Explorer Souvenirs '– a gift shop located at Polar Wildlife. '''Theme: '''Artic & Antarctica '''Restaurants Port of Eatery '''– an outdoor cafe which serves seafood. '''Theme: '''harbor '''Fish Filet Café – a seafood restaurant. Theme: 'fishes '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '– a seafood restaurant inspired by the Paramount’s 1994 film ''Forrest Gump''and owned by Landry's, Inc. '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump'' Snacks & drinks Tropical Treats – a snack kiosk which serves tropical drinks and snacks. Theme: '''tropics '''Meet-n-Greet attractions Happy Feet Character Zone '– a meet-n-greet attraction featuring Mumble and the emperor penguin, the Amigos penguins, Gloria the female emperor penguin, and Lovelace the rockhopper from ''Happy Feet franchise. '''Theme: Happy Feet franchise Meet the Bubble Guppies - a meet-n-greet zone with Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny in Nickelodeon's Bubble Guppies. Theme: Bubble Guppies 'Amity Village' A sub-zone located within Wild Seas section inspired from Universal Pictures’ Jaws franchise. Theme: ''Jaws'' trilogy Animal exhibits, attractions, and rides Jaws '''– a boat ride. In Universal Metazoa version of the ride, it contains a queue with tank exhibit of real sharks which is located at the Jaws: Encounter of Sharks next-door. '''Theme: ''Jaws'' Jaws: Encounter of Sharks – an aquarium walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Theme: '''sharks '''Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Theme: '''midway games '''Stores Amity Gift Shop – a store located at Jaws ride and Jaws: Encounter of Sharks. Theme: ''Jaws'' Restaurants Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Snacks & drinks Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. '''Inkopolis - The World of Splatoon A section sub-zone located within Wild Seas inspired by Nintendo’s 2015 video game'' Splatoon''. Theme:'' Splatoon'' Attractions Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods '''– an indoor animal exhibit attraction contains the exhibits of real cephalopods like squids, cuttlefishes and octopuses. '''Theme: ''Splatoon and cephalopods '''The Turf War Competition '– An annual interactive laser tag game show attraction allows Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. The Squid Sisters Live '– an outdoor rave dance party performance occurs every weekend nights, and hosted by the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from ''Splatoon, in the use of holographic technology. 'Theme: '''Squid Sisters from Splatoon'' '' '' '''Stores Booyah Base '– a replica mall-like marketplace themed to a fictional store from ''Splatoon ''of the same name, which contains the series of four gift stores that sells ''Splatoon-exclusive merchandise. The stores, that’re inspired from the game, includes '''Ammo Knights, which sells toys, water guns and games, Cooler Heads, which only sells hats and other headwears, Shrimp Kicks, which only sells shoes and other footwears, and''' Jelly Fresh', which only sells clothing/apparel. '''Theme:' Splatoon Snacks & drinks Inkopolis Snack Bar '''– a snack stand. '''Meet-n-Greet attractions Splatoon: Characters Encounter '– a meet-n-greet zone featuring characters such as boy and girl Inkling, Capt’n Cuttlefish, The Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie), Sheldon, Annie and Moe, Crusty, Judd, and Jelonzo from Nintendo’s ''Splatoon video game located right next door to Splatoon: Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods. '''Theme: ''Splatoon'' 'SpongeBob LandPants' A third sub-zone located within Wild Seas based on Nickelodeon’s popular animated television series'' SpongeBob SquarePants''. Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Attractions The Undersea Adventure of SpongeBob SquarePants '''– a dark ride. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' SpongeBob’s Neighborhood '– the walkthrough attractions where guest can enter inside four of the replicas of the houses inspired from the show ''SpongeBob SquarePants such as '''SpongeBob’s Pineapple House, Squidward’s Moai House, Patrick’s Rock House, and Sandy’s Treedome. Theme:'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' Jellyfish Fields – an outdoor play area for children which is themed around the fictional vast area of the same name from SpongeBob. It is also included two attractions within an attractions such as Jellyfish Encounter, and SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel. Theme: Jellyfish Fields from SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel – an aerial carousel located within Jellyfish Field play area. Theme: 'jellyfishes from ''SpongeBob SquarePants '''Jellyfish Encounter – an aquarium exhibit located within the Jellyfish Field children’s play area which features the encounter of real jellyfishes. Theme: 'jellyfishes '''SpongeBob’s Crazy Boating Bumpers '– a family-friendly bumper car attraction themed after Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from SpongeBob. 'Theme: '''Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from ''SpongeBob SquarePants '''Stores SpongeBob StorePants '– a ''SpongeBob-themed store. '''Theme:'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' Restaurants The Krusty Krab '– a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of the same name from ''SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, seafoods, hotdogs, pizzas, etc. 'Theme: '''The Krusty Krab restaurant in ''SpongeBob Squareants '' '' '''Snacks & drinks Bikini Bottom’s Snack Stand – a snack store. Bikini Bottom’s Ice Cream Bar '– a ice cream stand. ' ''' '''Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet SpongeBob SqaurePants & Friends – a meet-n-greet located at The Krusty Krab-themed restaurant featuring the characters from the show like SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, and Larry the Lobster. 'Jurassic Park' A sixth section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster'' film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: 'Jurassic Park ''franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures '''Attractions' Jurassic Park: The Ride - a flume water ride. Theme: ''Jurassic Park''. Height restriction: '''42” '''Encounters of Ancient Survivors – an animal exhibits/walkthrough attraction with turtles, tortoises, amphibians, alligators, American crocodiles, wild insects and small mammals. Theme: 'longest surviving animals '''T-Rex Rampage ' – a T-rex-themed wooden rollercoaster. '''Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: '''45" '''Jurassic Park Discovery Centre – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: ''' 36’’-56’’ '''Stores Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ''' dinosaurs '''Jurassic Souvenirs - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: ' ''Jurassic Park '''Restaurants Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Meet-n-Greet attractions Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park '' dinosaurs. '''Theme:' Jurassic Park '' 'The Land of Ice Age' A seventh section inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s ''Ice Age '' animated film trilogy. '''Theme: ' Ice Age '' movie series '''Attractions' Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall - a water flume ride. Theme: ' ''Ice Age movie series. 'Height restriction: ' 45” '''Sid’s Kids Corner - an outdoor interactive children’s playground. Theme: Ice Age movie series Hyraxes Encounter – an animal exhibit with real hyraxes. Theme: ''' hyraxes '''Stores Ice Age Store - a gift store with Ice Age-themed merchandise. Theme: ''Ice Age'' movie series Snacks & drinks Ice Treats – an ice cream stand. Meet-Greet attractions Ice Age Characters’ Cave – a meet-n-greet featuring Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums, and Louis the hedgehog from Ice Age '' films. '''Theme: ' Ice Age movie series 'Wild Woods of America' An eighth section and an animal exhibit walkthrough themed to wildlife of woodland forests of North America. It is home to American woodland animals like deer, elks, moose, beavers, badgers, foxes, rabbits, American bald eagles, lynxes, pumas, skunks, raccoons, woodpeckers, bears, wolves, rams, etc. Theme: American woodland wildlife Attractions Bears - an animal exhibit within an exhibit with bears. Theme: ''' bears '''Stores Wild Outdoors Cabin Warehouse – a gift shop located at Cabin Grill restaurant. Theme: ''' American outdoors '''Restaurants Yellowstone Picnic Area - an outdoor café named after Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming, Montana, Idaho in U.S. It serves chicken, cheese stake, hot dogs, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, and hamburgers. Theme: Yellowstone National Park Cabin Grill – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, fried chicken, BBQ steak, salads, corn dogs, etc. Theme: ''' American outdoors '''Snacks & drinks Campsite Treats – a snack stand which serves s’mores, candies, cotton candies, chips, beef jerkies, popcorns, drinks, etc. Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet Fievel - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail franchise. Theme: An American Tail franchise 'Bear Country - Home to the Berenstain Bears' A sub-zone within Wild Woods of America based on The Berenstain Bears children's book franchise. Theme: ''The Berenstain Bears'' Attractions The Berenstain Bears Treehouse – based on The Berenstain Bears book series, it is''' a walkthrough attraction which is replica of The Berenstain Bears family treehouse. 'Theme: ' The Berenstain Bears '''Brother & Sister Bear’s Playground Fun – a children’s play area located within The Berenstain Bears Treehouse. Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears '''Stores The Bear Country Gift Shop - a store which sells The Berenstain Bears-exclusive merchandise such children’s apparel, toys, educational toys, The Berenstain Bears books, etc. Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears '''Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet the Berenstain Bears Family – a meet-n-greet attraction located at The Berenstain Bears’ Treehouse which features the Bear family from The Berenstain Bears '' franchise such as Papa, Mama, Brother, and Sister Bear. '''Theme: 'The Berenstain Bears 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest' A ninth section based on J.K. Rowling Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.’ ''Harry Potter ''film series. It is themed around the series’ fictional forest of the same name. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter book and film series Attractions Dragon Challenge - the intertwined inverted roller coasters themed to two dragons such as the Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series and dragons. '''Height restriction: 54” Flying Griffin – a family rollercoaster themed to a griffin. Theme: ''' griffin. '''Height restriction: '''36” '''Mythicarousel - a carousel ride themed to mythical creatures. Theme: mythical creatures Owls' Cove - an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with various owls in worldwide. Theme: ' owls '''Hogwarts Express '- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Tijuana. It transports visitors between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at Universal Studios and Forbidden Forest at Universal Metazoa. 'Theme: ' Harry Potter book and film series '''Stores Owl Post - a store located at the exit of Owl Cove which sells owl-themed merchandise. Theme: ''' owls '''Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter '' films. '''Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods' – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Restaurants Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter '''Dragon Grill – an outdoor restaurant which serves burgers, hot dogs, steaks, pizzas, pastas, and fried shrimps. Theme: ''' dragons '''Snacks & drinks Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. 'Animal Starland' A tenth section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry Attractions Dracula’s Bat Lair – an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which contains various bats all around the world. Theme: Dracula and bats Encounter of the Planet of the Apes – an animal exhibit inspired by 20th Century Fox’s Planet of the Apes franchise and contains with real non-human apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans, and gibbons.' Theme:' Planet of the Apes ''series and apes '''Universal’s Animal Actors' – an animal live stage show featuring trained animals showcasing their talent stunts. Theme: animal celebrities Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film franchise. Height restriction: 40” You’re on Animal Planet – an interactive screen attraction which allows guest to star as the TV hosts or hostesses for the wildlife documentary programs on the television channel Animal Planet by being filmed in front of the green screen. The final video can be purchased by guest for money. Theme: Animal Planet’s wildlife documentary shows Where the Wild Things Are – a trackless dark ride based on Maurice Sendak’s 1963 children’s book of the same name. Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are Animal Starland’s Paw of Fame – a walkthrough attraction which is similar to Hollywood Walk of Fame, but features paw-shapes with names of famous past and present real and fictional animal stars and icons in entertainment industry. The paws are located all around the sidewalk of Animal Starland. Theme: tributes of animal stars and icons How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride – an IMAX 3D simulator ride based on DreamWorks Animation’s How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Theme: DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Height restriction: 40” Alvin and the Chipmunks: Live on the Street - (stylized as ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks: Live on the Street) a seasonal street show featuring the characters in Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise and a 2015 television show, ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks. Theme: '''Alvin and the Chipmunks '''Stores Creatures All-Star Store – a gift store located at Creature All-Star Café. Theme: animal icons, stars and characters The Radical Turtle Stuff - a store located at the exit of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride, which sells the TMNT-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animal Planet Souvenirs – a store which sells Animal Planet-themed merchandise. Theme: Animal Planet Wild Things – a store sells toys, clothing, children’s apparel, books, towels and others based on Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are. Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are How to Buy a Dragon – a store which sells DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon-themed merchandise.' Theme:' DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Restaurants Creatures All-Star Café – a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood, but inspired by the tributes of various famous animal stars, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances.' Theme:' animal icons, stars and characters The Ninja Turtles' Pizza Stand - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Snacks & drinks Animal Starland Snacks – a snack kiosk. Animal Starland Ice Cream Bar - a ice cream shop. Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet Max and the Wild Things – a meet-and-greet attraction located at the Wild Things store featuring Max and the Wild Things from Where the Wild Things Are. Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Character Zone - a meet-n-greet area featuring the characters from Nickelodeon's 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series such as Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter, and April O'Neil. Animal Idols – a meet-and-greet located at Creatures All-Star Café restaurant which features Scooby Doo, Rocky & Bullwinkle, Stuart Little, The Cat in the Hat, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Brian Griffin in Family Guy, E.B. from Hop, Pink Panther, Littlefoot in The Land Before Time, and Sonic the Hedgehog who will meet and interact with guest all around the restaurant. Theme: animal icons, stars and characters DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon Character Zone – a meet-and-greet zone featuring Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless from DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Theme: DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise Meet the Chipmunks and Chipettes '- a meet-n-greet featuring Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. '''Theme: '''Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes 'Pokémon Zone A first sub-section within Animal Starland section based on Nintendo/Game Freak’s Pokémon franchise. Theme: Pokémon Attractions Pokémon Quest 4D – an interactive 3D theater-style live-action role playing game. Theme: Pokémon Pokémon Carousel – a carousel ride themed to Pokémon creatures. Theme: Pokémon Pikachu’s FunZone – a playground for kids hosted by Pikachu. Theme: Pokémon Stores Pokémart - a gift store which sell Pokémon-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Pokémon Restaurants Pokécafé – a restaurant. Theme: Pokémon Meet-n-Greet attractions Pokémon Encounter - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the life-sized animatronic Pokémon creatures, a similar concept to a Raptor Encounter. Theme: Pokémon Meet Pikachu – a meet-n-greet located at Pikachu’s FunZone which features Pikachu. Theme: Pikachu. 'My Little Pony Land' A second sub-section in Animal Starland based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. Theme: My Little Pony Attractions My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure '''- a flying dark ride. '''Theme: My Little Pony Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. Theme: My Little Pony The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse '''- a treehouse-style play area for younger guest. '''Theme: My Little Pony Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models '''- a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. '''Theme: My Little Pony Fluttershy's Cabin '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in ''My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight '''- a family flying rollercoaster which guests can ride around My Little Pony Land. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Height restriction: '35" '''Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party '- a spinning teacup attraction. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown! '- an interactive musical dance show which allows young guests, age 4-10, to join Applejack for the square dance with popular songs in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. '''Theme: My Little Pony Stores Ponyville Market Shop '- a gift shop which sells the offical ''My Little Pony-related merchidise. '''Theme: My Little Pony Carousel Boutique '- an actual boutique store themed to a fictional store of the same name in ''My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony Snacks & drinks Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner '''- an interactive candy and snack store. '''Theme: My Little Pony Meet-n-Greet attractions My Little Pony Characters Zone – a meet and greet zone with My Little Pony characters like Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike the baby dragon. Theme: My Little Pony 'Skull Island: Reign of Kong' A third sub-section within Animal Starland section based on Peter Jackson’s 2005 film King Kong. Theme: Peter Jackson’s King Kong Attractions King Kong Encounter – a dark/simulator ride based on Peter Jackson’s 2005 remake film King Kong. Theme: Peter Jackson’s King Kong. Height restriction: 40” Stores Skull Island Souvenirs – a gift store which sells King Kong-themed merchandise located next door at King Kong Encounter. Theme: King Kong Restaurants Skull Island Servers – a restaurant. Theme: King Kong 'Petopia' (pronounce: pet-topia) An eleventh section inspired by the public's general curiosity about domesticated and livestock animals. Presented by PetSmart. Theme: '''domesticated and livestock animals '''Attractions Creepy Critters Corner – a animal exhibit walkthrough attraction containing with bugs, roaches, small rodents, and lizards. Theme: '''small animals '''Babe’s Petting Barn – a petting zoo inspired by Babe ''movie franchise and homed to livestock animals like pigs, horses, ponies, goats, sheep, llamas, donkeys, chickens, and turkeys where guest of all ages can have their chance to pet and feed them. '''Theme: 'Babe '' and livestock animals '''PAW Patrol Live' - an interactive live show based on Nickelodeon's preschool animated television series PAW Patrol. Theme: PAW Patrol Garfield’s Cool about Cats – a interactive stage show starring the Garfield the cat (in holographic technology) teaches guest about the facts of cats. Theme: Garfield and facts about cats The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round – a carousel ride based on Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. Theme: ' ''The Secret Life of Pets '''Pound Puppies Playard – a kids’ playground inspired by Hasbro’s Pound Puppies toyline and TV series.' Theme: ' Pound Puppies Tom & Jerry: Wacky Chase – a trackless dark/3D simulator ride featuring Tom & Jerry and consists two versions of the mouse-themed vehicles where guest can choose like either a regular version or a ride version, similar to the SeaWorld’s attraction Antarctica: Empire of the Penguin. Theme: ''' Tom & Jerry. '''Height restriction: 40” Petopia Arena an arena which only shows the annual The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship. Petopia Dome - an indoor dome which only for Universal Metazoa’s Animal Adoption Week annual event, where guest can adopt abandon pets. Stores Petopia Store – a gift store. Theme: ''' pet animals '''Littlest Pet Shop – a store within Petopia Store which sells toys, clothing, towels and apparel based on Hasbro’s toyline and television franchise of the same name. Theme: ''' Littlest Pet Shop '''Garfield Stuff – a store located at the exit of Garfield’s Cool about Cats attraction and Garfield’s Lasagna Place restaurant which sells Garfield exclusive merchandise. Theme: ''' Garfield '''Hello Kitty’s Fashion Store - an interactive gift store which sell merchandise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. Theme: Sanrio’s Hello Kitty Restaurants Garfield’s Lasagna Place - a Garfield-themed Italian/pizzeria restaurant which serves pizzas, lasagnas, spaghettis, meatball subs, sandwiches, etc. The restaurant is also surrounds with classic Garfield comic strips.' Theme: ' Garfield Meet-n-Greet attractions Petopia Greet Zone – a meet-n-greet zone located at Petopia Store featuring Tom & Jerry, Peanuts’ Snoopy and Woodchuck, Pound Puppies’ Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, and Niblet, and Sanrio's Hello Kitty. Littlest Pet Shop Character Zone – a meet-n-greet attraction at the Littlest Pet Shop-themed store featuring Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent the dog , Penny Ling the panda, Pepper Clark the skunk, Minka Mark the monkey, Russell Ferguson the hedgehog, Sunil Nevla the mongoose, and Vinnie Terrio the gecko from Littlest Pet Shop 2012 television series. Theme: ' ''Littlest Pet Shop '''Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the giant animatronic Clifford the Big Red Dog and his owner Emily Elizabeth. Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog Meet Garfield & Friends - a meet-n-greet zone located at Garfield Stuff store featuring Garfield the cat, Odie the dog, Nermal the kitten, Arlene the female cat, and Jon Arbuckle. Theme: Garfield 'Desertlands' A twelfth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists with three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts 'Outback' A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, etc. Theme: ''' Australia '''Attractions The Crocodile Hunter: Steve Irwin's Tribute – a 20-minute documentary film about the life and career of the world’s famous wildlife expert and a TV host for the wildlife documentary show The Crocodile Hunter Steven Iwrin. Presented by Animal Planet. Theme: ''' the tribute of Steven Irwin '''Thylacine – a steel rollercoaster themed after the extinct marsupial animal of the same name. Theme: '''Thylacine. '''Height restriction: 54” Stores Down Under Gift Store – a gift store. Theme: ''' Australia '''Restaurants Outback Steakhouse – a Australia-themed restaurant owned by Bloomin Brands. In Universal Metazoa version of the restaurant, it is themed around the cultures and wildlife of Australia. Theme: ' Australia 'Wild West A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to American bisons, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, vultures, bearded dragons, gophers, gila monsters, etc. Theme: ''' American Old West '''Attractions Rattlesnake Spin – a rattlesnake-themed Music Express spinning ride. Theme: 'rattlesnake. '''Height restriction:'48” '''Fievel’s Playland - a children’s playground based on An American Tail ''franchise. '''Theme:' An American Tail franchise Stores Western Souvenirs - a gift store. Theme: '''American frontier '''Restaurants Green River Saloon & Grill – a restaurant and a bar named after Green River, the tributary of the Colorado River, and which serves hamburgers, BBQ ribs, steaks, chickens, alcoholic beverages, etc. Hot Dog Wagon – a food stand which serves hot dogs, corn dogs, nacho chips, etc. Snacks & drinks The Coca-Cola Bar - a drink stand which serves The Coca-Cola Company drink products. Theme: Coca-Cola drinks Meet-n-Greet attractions Meet Rango - a meet-n-greet zone featuring Rango the chameleon from the 2011 animated movie Rango. Theme: Rango 'Sahara' A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: ''' Sahara desert '''Attractions Camel Farm – a petting zoo with camels. Theme: camels SaharAracade – an outdoor interactive midway-style arcade. Stores Sultan’s Treasures - a Arabian-themed gift store. Theme: Arabia Saharan Village Marketplace – an outdoor store which sells cloths, appeal, shoes, flip-flops, jewels, etc. Restaurants Morocco’s – a Morocco-themed cafeteria restaurant which serves daily foods. Plus it also includes the live performances with acrobats, snake trainers and belly dancers. Theme: Morocco Snacks & drinks Mirage Stop - a drink stand 'Discovery Lagoon' A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. Theme: lagoon Attractions The Carnival of the Animals - a daily nighttime musical fountain and firework show inspired by musical suite of the same name by Camille Saint-Saëns, which features the musical movements which representing different kind of animals. Presented by Kodak. Theme: ''The Carnival of the Animals'' 'Annual parades' The annual parades makes their way down from Rainforest Adventure to Exotic Entry. AnimaLights - a nighttime parade which features floats and performance that are covered in thousands of electronically controlled lights, similar to Magical Starlight Parade at Universal Studios Japan and Main Street Electrical Parade at the Disney theme parks, but themed to animals both real and fictional. Theme: animals. Occurring dates: January-February The Seuss Creatures Parade - Features Dr. Seuss creatures. Theme: Dr. Seuss. Occurring dates: March 3-20 Toon Critters Parade – features with various popular animal characters and featuring verity of pop cutler songs.' Theme:' cartoon animal characters. Occurring dates: June-August Toon Critters’ Christmas Parade - features with various popular animal characters celebrating Christmas and feature verity of Christmas songs. Theme: cartoon animal characters and Christmas. Occurring dates: late-November-December 'Annual events' Green is Universal: Nature Fest – a Earth Day event which is dedicated to helping to keep earth clean. Presented by Green is Universal. Occurring dates: every Earth Day season from March to April Universal Metazoa's Animal Adoption Week - located exclusively at the Petopia Dome in the Petopia section, it is a festival that allows guest to adopt abandoned pets. It occurs from April 3rd - May 25th. Sponsored by SPCA. The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship - an annual dog show shows at the Petopia Arena. It occurs June 9th - September 2nd. Universal’s Halloween Horror Nights: Haunted Wildlife - a Halloween event aimed at guest age 13 to adult. Occurring dates: late-September-November 1 Holidays at Universal Metazoa – a Christmas event. Occurring dates: late-November-December 24 Category:Jurassic Park Category:Nintendo Category:Animal Park Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Splatoon Category:Harry Potter Category:Garfield Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Mexico